


Two

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been biting his tongue for years about his feelings for Mark. But is it worth jeopardizing Mark's relationship with Danny? Or even their own friendship with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a lot of my writings I never finished. This was one of them. This just felt like an idea that had been done so many times before, but I've decided to post it anyway because past me had put time into it, so I might as well add it to my public collection!
> 
> I don't know if I will be finishing this. I probably won't considering I have other ideas that I really want to work on. I'm trying to get back into writing, so hopefully it works out! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a multipart story, hence the weird cut off, but alas, I digress.

Jack sprawled himself out on Mark’s bed, his eyes fixating on the ceiling ahead. He connected patterns within the bumps for a few moments before the bed had shifted and he felt his best friend sit next to him. He tossed him a look, one of Jack’s famous crooked smiles revealing itself.

“Man, what a day,” Mark sighed before rubbing his eyes. He fell backwards, his head falling on Jack’s stomach as he stretched out his limbs. He let out his own sigh right afterwards. “I’m beat.”

“College is definitely a drag,” Jack huffed as he finally felt himself relaxing into the bed. “But, hey. At least the semester’s over. Summer’s finally here for us. About time. I’m just hoping I passed my classes. I’m not sure how I did.”

“You’re a smart kid,” Mark chimed in, removing his glasses and placing it on the nightstand beside the bed before he resumed his previous position. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

Jack was glad that his friend wasn’t looking at him because the blush that had crept up on his cheeks was quite embarrassing. 

Mark had been his best friend throughout college, but a problem brewed long ago when Jack realized he had fallen in love with that gentle and caring man. He had been forced to bite his tongue for years, but recently it had been getting much harder to do. Sometimes he often wondered if he should tell Mark what was going on in his head, but he opted that he valued their friendship far too much to jeopardize it.

“Although, I’m hoping I did well, too,” Mark admitted. “I had to have Danny help me study last night.”

And that. Mark’s boyfriend.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip momentarily, desperately trying to choke Danny’s name down. He hated hearing that name every single time it came up. While it wasn’t too often, despite the fact that he was around Mark quite a lot, it was enough to make him wonder why he still hung around his best friend if he ended up getting hurt by it so much. 

But as usual, he forced a smile and simply nodded, patting his friend’s head reassuringly. “I’m sure you did fine. You’re Mark Fischbach after all. You got this.” 

Mark easily laughed, sitting back up in his bed. He turned around so he was sitting on his knees while facing Jack who was still reclining with his arms behind his head. Mark moved a stray strand of green hair from Jack’s face. Jack’s lips pursed as he tried avoiding eye contact. 

For someone who was taken, Mark never seemed to act like it. But if he were to be honest with himself, Jack wouldn’t deny that he ate up all the attention regardless. It wasn't as if Mark was a huge flirt or any sort of the promiscuous type, but Jack was certain that Mark was just too friendly to realize his actions.

“Danny wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over to game night tonight,” Mark chimed as he shucked off his sweater. “Arin’s going to be there. You can ask Felix to come if you’d like. I know he’s your best friend and all.”

Jack looked away quickly, his gaze focusing on the wall ahead. “You’re my best friend, you idiot. I’ll text him in a bit. What time?”

As Mark provided the necessary information for Jack to relay onto Felix, Jack felt his mood sink lower and lower. He had expected that this weekend would be filled with their usual adventures -- Danny was often busy since he was graduating soon and needed to fill in his requirements, but there was no way he could ask for it to be the two of them, just Jack and Mark tonight. He knew Mark likely hadn’t hung out with his boyfriend in a while. Sure, they studied together, but seeing each other for fun was likely more rare.

And no matter how much he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t possibly take that away.

So instead, he swallowed his pride, dug his nails into his palms, and forced yet another smile. “Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.”

 

This wasn’t Jack’s first time visiting Danny’s apartment, but it felt like it was every single time they went back. It was obvious that Mark was right at home, but Jack always felt terribly claustrophobic within these walls as he sat with all his limbs pulled close on the couch. Jack would occasionally catch a few glances of the two of them together, but never was it too intimate. It still made him sick to his stomach nonetheless. 

Felix was the last to arrive, and Jack felt himself unwind a little bit. Felix was definitely, by far, one of his best friends. They had met when they ended up rooming together their first year of college, and have been pretty close ever since. In fact, Felix knew about the whole dilemma between Mark and Jack, but was pretty good at keeping his comments and flailing gestures private or at least kept them to a minimum.

When Felix plopped himself besides Jack, he grinned. “Hey, I see where we are. I never understand why you end up here.”

Jack looked at Mark who was mocking Danny on his game choice before looking at the carpet below him. He pulled his knees up again and rested his chin on them thoughtfully. “That’s a pretty good question, Felix. Hell if I fuckin’ know.”

He felt a pat on his back, and he grumbled incoherent words before shifting his gaze back to the ceiling. 

“You know I’m more than happy to say I have an emergency and we can just bail. They’ll understand. You know that I would do it--”

“Yeah,” Jack huffed. “I just-- I want things to be as normal as they possibly can be, okay? If we always leave, they’ll get the wrong idea.” He looked up and saw Arin was now the one chastising, albeit quite playfully. Danny was laughing, his beautiful smile radiating. Jack wanted to curl up inside and just sleep. “But trust me. I would love nothing more than to just leave.”

Felix looked at him for a moment. Before Jack could say anything, he batted his eyelashes a few times and looked towards the trio in front of the TV still debating what game to pick. 

Felix took in a large breath and spoke loud enough for the group to hear. “Hey!” They all quickly looked towards him, and Jack could feel himself slowly dying on the inside as he looked at his friend with frightened eyes. “I think Jack is sick.” Felix gestured towards Jack’s posture as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “His stomach is sick. I think I’m going to go walk him home.”

Jack panicked. He could feel the anxiety well up in his chest as all eyes were on him. He felt absolutely embarrassed as his cheeks warmed. “No, no, really. I’m fine.”

But it was Mark who immediately approached him and placed a firm hand on his forehead then down to his cheeks. “You do feel warm though. Are you alright?”

Jack absolutely, positively wanted to strangle Felix for getting him into this disaster. Not only were all eyes on him, but he felt like he had been put on the spot. His eyes shifted between Felix, whose eyebrows were wiggling, and Mark, who had a very concerned expression on his face. 

“Yeah, I think I should head back to my room,” Jack caved, throwing a glare towards Felix’s direction. Felix had a triumphant look to him. “I’m sure the little shit next to me can walk me back, though. No worries.”

Felix stood up and was about ready to “help Jack up” but Mark held out a hand instead. “No, I can take him. It’s fine.”

Jack’s throat tightened as he looked over at Danny who had a quirked eyebrow and a confused expression. He glanced back at Mark who was already offering his hand. “Mark, it makes more sense for Felix to take me back.” He threw another glance at the boyfriend. “I know you and Danny haven’t seen each other for fun in a while. Felix came because I was here, so it’s fine. He can make sure I get home.”

Mark paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, glad that the situation was coming to an end soon. “I just need some sleep. I think finals wore me out.” 

Mark’s hand fell to his side and for a moment, Jack could’ve sworn he looked upset. But that thought was immediately dismissed when Mark smiled at Felix, his eyes crinkling in the corner. “Alright. Make sure he gets home alright. I’ll call you after game night to see if you’re feeling okay.”

With a nervous nod, Jack practically grabbed Felix and rushed him out of the apartment. When they descended the stairs outside and finally reached the parking lot, he smacked Felix’s arm, his eyebrows furrowed. “Dude, what the absolute fuck?”

Felix laughed, his smile wide as he unlocked the car for Jack to climb in. Jack had come with Mark earlier so it was either Felix or walking. He definitely chose the former.

“Look, now we’re out of that situation. Isn’t it great?”

“No,” Jack huffed, buckling his seatbelt.

But truth be told, he was thrilled to bits about leaving and curling up in bed at home. Felix may be annoying sometimes, but he sure knew how to read Jack's mind. 

After a few moments of driving, Jack sighed. "Thanks, Felix..." 

He laughed, a tone of amusement to his voice as he spoke. "No problem, man." 


End file.
